harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albus Dumbledore
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png Archive 1 Name :No,his name is Albus Percival Wulfric BRIAN Dumbledore. Gandalf In reading through the biography I began to be reminded a little bit, would it be relevant to mention the similarities? Beyond obvious things like being bearded uberwizards, there's how they both specialize in fire magic, both sort of sacrifice themselves and fall to their doom, both help a tiny invisible boy defeat a dark lord who stored their life force in one of the rings they're wearing... Ty 06:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) While very true, and others may feel differently then me, but I don't think that the connection is really all that relevant. Although very similar, LOTR was written in an entirely fictional version of our world. Whereas Harry Potter is fictional, it is set in a more mirror image of our world. --BachLynn23 21:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dumbledore in Gryffindor? Is there any quotable reference in the books that Dumbledore was indeed in Gryffindor? :In the GoF movie, Dumbledore remarks to Harry while visiting him in his Gryffindor dormitory, "I never liked these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident, of course." Per the Canon policy this qualifies as canon, as it doesn't directly conflict with the books. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) is it true is it true that dumbledore was gay? KLOKOCHAR 20:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Rowling revealed that Dumbledore was gay in an interview. You can read it here. - Nick O'Demus 20:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::JK also said in that interview that him and grindeweld might have had a fling in that summer they were together wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!MINISTER 14:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, no she didn't. Read it again. All she said was that Dumbledore had feelings for Grindelwald. She even said in a later inerview that Grindelwald didn't love Albus. 17:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, in the interview, even though she states that Grindewald did not have feelings for Dumbledore, it is not clear what his orientation was --BachLynn23 21:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Image Is there a way we can get an image of Dumbledore where we see MORE of him(like maybe to where we can see his beard)? I'm not trying to be controlling or anything, but whenever I go to this particular article, I would like to see a good image of Dumbledore as the main image(although in my case, a good image to where we see a lot of Dumbledore to where we at least see his beard). So, if someone can put it up(and make sure it's a GOOD image also), it would mean a lot to me, thank you. 00:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :A main image change for Dumbledore would require a vote. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 01:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I would like to suggest [http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/still/harry_potter_hbp51.jpg this image] should be the main image, if you please. CJSFan 02:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::So, I take it that we are suppose to vote? If so, we need to give each image a name, so we know what to vote for.CJSFan 21:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The images from the cave are terrible.I suggest this others:Pol 871 23:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Shall we do a vote File:Albus_dumbledore_inthe_horcrux_cave.jpg File:Weakened_albus.jpg File:Uhbn.jpg File:Belladeath.jpg File:Lopdumb.jpg File:Dumbledore down.jpg File:Dumbledore fire.gif albus thirsty.jpg dumbledore-half-blood-prince.jpg :I think the fifth one looks best as main image. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like the one with snowflakes in it/ the 9th Abrawak 17:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like the 6th one, the one where Dumbledore is sitting down(the second pic to the right). Because it's the most recent pic of Dumbledore, where he wears his headmaster's costume(basically, the MAIN Dumbledore costume). CJSFan 19:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, bear in mind that the infobox pic can only be 250px wide, so a wide pic like about half the ones suggested here wouldn't work all that well. Profile pics would look better. - Nick O'Demus 09:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What about this one? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 10:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the 6th picture of him sitting. I think we should have a fairly recent picture of Dumbledore from the HBP and the 6th picture shows more of him before his death. Lee7003 10:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Gone from Hogwarts How many times did he leave Hogwarts in Harry Potter book 6. Don't say his last journey to the Cave. --Danniesen July 6 2010 16:59 dumbledor richard harris perhaps richard harris should get some picture credit and other credit for his part in the role ,,,, im sure it was intended that he continue the role into all the films were he not to pass away Age In an interview with JK, she said Dumbledore is 150 years old, yet it says on here that he's 115. Shall we change it ? Link here: http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1000-scholastic-chat.htm :While it's true that Rowling did say he was 150 in that 2000 interview, on the Wizard of the Month section of her website she gives his birth year as 1881. Since the WotM information was released around 2007, the canon policy is to go with the most recent information. - Nick O'Demus 10:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC)